The present invention is directed to a structure formed with sheet material that includes at least one sound absorbing layer in order to limit an amount of unwanted sound (e.g., noise) entering a space or volume internal to the structure and/or an amount of sound generated within the internal space or volume and transmitted through the sound absorbing layer to outside the structure.
There are a number of temporary or mobile structures designed for a range of needs, be it a tent for camping or a play fort for children. A tent or teepee, for example, may be constructed with purpose specific materials, so a camper can select a climate appropriate tent or a play fort can be made that is soft to the touch of a child.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,978,816 discloses a sound-limiting acoustic shell by way of a hanging acoustic canopy. The intent of U.S. Pat. No. 8,978,816 is to create a portable acoustic shell that optimizes a musician's ability to hear what other players are performing under that same canopy. It also has in its design the ability to project sound so that it is better heard by an audience. Additionally, the absorbing material of this invention is designed to bring the decay time to a level that reduces the noise in the structure. Whereas this will make the speech or music sound better within the invention, a better sound is not the main goal of the NRC and STC of the invention, it is just a consequence.